Guy's Redemption
by Abigail Night
Summary: Just a "what if" Marian had chosen Guy story ... A fanfic of a fanfic (one-shot, by the infamous R. Grace).
1. Chapter 1

So, this might sound a bit weird; I'm doing a fanfiction of a fanfiction. I've recently discovered Richard Armitage and his glorious talents. Since I'm experiencing writer's block with my own book, I figured I would take a break and write something for fun.

As I am sure anyone who has seen the BBC version of Robin Hood would agree, I feel sympathetic towards Guy's character. Though, I would not have picked Marian for him, he seems to have his heart set on her.

This was originally a one-shot written by the lovely, and talented, R. Grace.

s/7786683/1/Stirrings-A-Collection-of-GuyMarian-Shorts

Full 3/4 1/2Expand Tighten

**Blurb:** Missing Scene. This is what transpires between Guy and Marian after he "rescues" her from Robin at the end of "Lardiner's Ring."

* * *

Marion released a relieved sigh as she watched Robin disappear into the trees below. Her best friend was out of harm's way. Now, all that remained was the carry out her deception.

Slipping her hands through the ropes that Robin had prepared before he left, she awaited her champion's arrival. Soon, she felt Guy's disconcertingly pleasant grip around her waist, and the velvet caress of his voice in her ear. The memory of the last time she had been in his presence came unbidden to the forefront of her mind.

His lips had been firm and insistent, his tongue daring and skilled. His hands had deftly caressed the curve of her waist and hips as he held her flush against his large, hard body. To her great dismay, she had found herself comparing each following kiss with Robin to that kiss, unconsciously holding all other kisses to its high standard. Each time, however, she sternly reprimanded herself for entertaining such thoughts. Surely there were more important things in love and marriage than...whatever it was she felt around Guy.

Soon, Guy had her out of the tree and seated firmly in front of him on his horse. His arm never loosened from around her waist. She heard him suck in a deep breath, then release it with a great sigh.

"Let's get you home," he whispered huskily in her ear.

When they arrived back at the castle, Guy gracefully dismounted, and extended his hands to assist Marian down after him. His piercing eyes burned into hers with an intensity that she had only witnessed a few times previously, one of which had been when she had arrived at the church on their ill-fated wedding day.

"Marian," he began.

"Yes, Guy."

Guy looked around them at the guards and people milling about around them. Wishing for greater privacy so that he might speak freely with his lady, he gently took her elbow in his hand and steered her inside the castle, up a flight of stairs, and down the drafty corridor to his private chambers.

Directing her to a chair, he gently encouraged her to sit.

"I'll be right back, Marian."

Marian watched with nervous trepidation as Guy made his way back to the door and caught the attention of a passing servant.

"You there! Fetch a flask of wine and a light meal for the Lady Marian."

The servant bowed submissively and hurried to complete his task.

Closing the door behind him, Guy made his way quickly to Marian's side, kneeling next to her chair and taking her hands gently in his. Marian noted that he had removed his gloves. His hands were warm and rough against her skin. Gently, he turned her hands this way and that, studying the bruises beginning to blossom on the delicate skin of her wrists.

"I'm so sorry he did this to you." His voice was deep, and full of powerful emotion Marian had become so familiar with. Despite her best efforts to the contrary, it never failed to move her.

She sucked in a deep breath as Guy's dark head lowered to place tender kisses on the damaged skin. Each of her wrists was tenderly ministered to in turn by his soft lips and gentle fingers. Marian fought to stop the trembling in her body. It wouldn't do to allow Guy to see that he had an effect on her. She inwardly cursed her weakness in being unable to fight the rush of emotion that swept through her at his tender touch.

She was glad for the knock at the door that signaled the arrival of her meal. Though she wasn't excessively hungry, eating would give her something to do that would keep her mind occupied with things other than the inconveniently handsome knight in whose chamber she was now held captive.

Guy took the plate of fruit and cheese from the servant, along with the pitcher of wine, and set everything down on the table in from of Marian. He poured her a glass of the wine and placed it in her unsteady hands.

"Drink," he admonished gently. "It will calm your nerves."

Marian readily complied with his instruction, surprised to find that she was actually quite thirsty.

"You should eat something, too." Guy gestured to the plate beside her, then watched in silence as her slender fingers plucked several grapes from their stems and brought them to her full lips- those lips that he had recently tasted for the first time.

"Marian," he spoke at length, breaking the heated silence that had fallen between them. "What were you doing in the forrest, when you were captured by Hood?"

Marian took a shaky breath and cast her eyes down, unable to look him in eye. Remembering her conversation with Robin, she prepared her story in her head. It had become so easy to lie to Guy, for she had done it so often. She felt a familiar wave of shame and guilt wash over her. Maybe, despite all her reasoning to the contrary, Guy didn't really deserve this.

Guy watched the rising color in Marian's face with great interest. She was blushing profusely, her eyes downcast in, what he interpreted to be, maidenly bashfulness. It seemed, to him, an eternity passed before she finally spoke.

"Guy, I..."

"Yes, my...Marian?"

"Guy, I was coming h..._home_...home to _you_."

Marian shut her eyes tightly when she heard Guy's sharp inhalation as she finished her speech. If she looked him in the eye at this moment, she was sure he would see the deception written all over her face.

At the touch of his hands on hers, Marian finally braved a peek at Guy's face. She nearly gasped aloud as she beheld his joyful smile, revealing two even rows of perfect white teeth and, more shockingly, a set of matched dimples on either side of his mouth. Marian was momentarily struck. She had always known Guy was handsome, but, at this moment, she was sure she had never seen anyone more handsome than he. His eyes, always so enticingly blue and expressive, sparkled with happiness. She was sure she had never seen him this happy before. When she remembered that he was made so uncharacteristically joyful over a lie, her enthusiasm wavered. What would it do to him if - _when_ - he found out? He would be devastated. Marian knew this, and, to her surprised, she _cared._

So, when he moved closer she didn't pull away, neither did she recoil when his rough hands moved to cradle her face. He was so close, and so wickedly handsome. She remembered the last time she had been in his presence. _That kiss_. That ill-judged, ill-timed, illicit, wonderful, glorious, _perfect_ kiss! Her lips moved without conscious thought to rejoin his, and she gloried in his now-familiar taste.

Caught up in the sudden joy of having the object of his fondest dreams willingly offering her sweet lips for his enjoyment, of hearing her say words that he had so longed to hear, Guy lifted Marian out of her seat and into his arms, his lips never once breaking contact with hers. One large hand gently moved to cup her bottom and the other stayed firmly around her waist, holding her high on his chest, keeping her face slightly higher than his. This was the moment Guy had been dreaming of for what seemed like an eternity. She was finally surrendering herself to him fully. He had every intention of taking her, forthwith, to his bed.

Marian was lost in a sea of sensation. All conscious thought had fled her mind, leaving her to act on pure instinct. Her every instinct told her to kiss him back, to kiss him harder, deeper. Her body cried out to be closer to his. For many months to come, she would remember every minute detail of that moment: the musk of leather and sweat that filled her nostrils, the taste of his warm mouth, the silk of his hair between her fingertips, the warmth of his hands reaching her even through the layers of clothing that separated them from her skin, and the intruding stab of the engagement ring Robin had given her only an hour past, digging into the soft skin of her breast from where she had secreted it away in her bodice.

_Robin!_ She was engaged to Robin! Reality broke through her lust-clouded consciousness like an icy shower. She could never do this to Robin, because she loved him. She did! No matter what her weak, mortal body felt for Guy, her eternal spirit belonged to the good man who was Robin Hood, and she would be faithful to him. _She must._

"Guy, wait."

As soon as he realized her hesitation, Guy loosened his grip on Marian's body, allowing her to slide down his slick leathers and land softly on her feet. He kept his hands lightly around her waist, searching her face for some sign that she wasn't rejecting him again, though, now that he was thinking again, he should have known to expect it. Marian rejected him. That's what she did. She _always_ pushed him away just when she was letting him get close. Why would today be any different?

Marian could see the hurt in his eyes. Why did she do this? Why did she always have to hurt him so? Guilt, pain, and regret crashed down upon her, making her feel like her blood had turned to lead in her veins, weighing her down, making her inexpressibly tired.

"Marian," Guy began, tentatively.

"Guy, I can't," she interrupted. "We can't! I...I have suffered a shock. Now isn't the time..."

Guy raised his eyebrows at her halting statement. This woman was going to be the death of him, or, at the very least, the end of his sanity. Still, there was, at least, a small kind of hope to be gleaned from her statement. She hadn't told him _never._

"Later, then?"

Marian's head shook slightly as she began to make her way, walking backwards, toward the door.

"Tomorrow? The next day? A week? A month? Marian, how long do you need?"

Guy's frustration mounted and increased with every noncommittal shake of her head.

"Marian, I am willing to wait for you, if you need more time, but you said that you came home...to _me. _I don't understand..."

"Neither do I," she cut him off. For perhaps the first time, she had told him the absolute truth.

Finally having gained the door, Marian spared one final glance for the man she had rejected so many times it was incredible that he should still want her. For a moment, every fiber of her being urged her to go back, to throw herself into his arms, throw caution to the wind, and just _be_ with him, as he had asked her all those months ago. Once again, the weight of Robin's ring against her breast stopped her. Later in her chamber, she would smile ruefully as she placed that ring on her finger, thinking how astute Robin was to have known to give her the ring. If he hadn't, she might be, even now, in the bed of his worst enemy.

With a resigned sigh, Marian forced all thought her close call from her mind, and readied herself for bed.

End, Grace.

* * *

This is where I start …

* * *

"Walkabout"

* * *

"Any news of the Sheriff?"

"Nothing." Guy's baritone was raised with both alarm and frustration.

"Was there any clue?"

"No, however if the Sheriff hadn't left of his own accord I would think this is Hood's work."

Marian shook her head 'no', forgetting for a moment that she, too, was supposed to despise Robin Hood. At least, in appearance. "No, Hood knows of the deal between Prince John and the Sheriff. He wouldn't want Nottingham burned to the ground."

Guy scoffed and tossed back his raven hair. Marian dazedly thought he looked a bit like an irate stallion, showing his displeasure. What? Why were thoughts like that running through here head?

"Look, in this situation I don't think Hood is the problem… But he may be the solution."

"How?" His voice skulked out from between clenched teeth, vicious and acidic.

"Hood knows the forest better than any man alive, if anyone can find the Sherriff, it's him."

"He will not help us."

"Well, have you asked him?" Marian asked archly, knowing that Guy's indomitable male pride was what was holding him back.

"We do not associate with outlaws!" Guy roared, and Marian jumped back, visibly flinching from the great outburst. Guy, spun on his heal, determined to make an exit and put an end to the conversation for which he believed there was no use. But Marian had to forge ahead, she must make him see reason past his jealousy.

"But if I could get a message to him, if I could bring him here to the -."

Marian dried up in her throat, seeing Guy's deadly expression. For a minute she thought she might not be able to continue.

Her last words 'to the castle' were strangled and meek. Marian hated herself for this reaction; she was not weak or quiet, she was the Night Watchman for goodness's sake!

"Very well. Do it." Guy ordered before turning to exit the room again.

* * *

Marian had just started to relax when Guy spun to face her again at the last moment.

"You know, for a woman Hood kidnapped and held hostage just a few weeks ago, you do not seem to hold a grudge against him." Guy observed darkly, his head tilted like a predator contemplating its cornered prey.

Marian steeled herself, taking a deep breath.

"Though his methods aren't preferable, I must be honest with you …" She paused when she saw Guy stiffen. "I believe in what he's doing."

"Careful Marian, if it was anyone else hearing speak in such a way, they might mistake it for treason."

"Against who?!" She demanded. "Surely, the Sheriff hasn't replaced the King in anyone's eyes."

Guy merely quirked his brow, before leaving the room.

* * *

"Go ahead then. Ask me."

Marian was irritated beyond belief. This was a serious matter between life and death and Robin as always was turning it into something else. A way to humiliate Guy. Marian knew how hard for Guy this would be, not that she understood. Men's egos knew no bounds it seemed when it came to discrepancies such as these.

"Robin-." She meant to chastise him for behaving so horribly at this time.

"No, him." Well! Now, she was just irritated he even thought she was going to ask for his help, rather than deflating that big head of his.

Guy went to stand, muttering about the waste in time. Marian quickly grabbed his arm, trying to gentle him in some way.

He seemed to slump a little under hand.

"Will you … help us find the Sheriff?" Marian saw Guy's hands fist on his knees, pulling the black leather taught against his well-muscled thighs. Marian had to resist the peculiar urge to cover it with her own. What was she thinking?!

"Of course I will." Robin exclaimed arrogantly, vaulting out of the chair and up the stairs. "What did you think I was here for?" He smirked smugly before leaving.

Marian went to leave as well, but noticed Guy brooding in the chair. Briefly, she considered how difficult it must be to take orders from someone like the Sheriff day-in and day-out.

It must take at least some toll on him, she thought. And then to have the added pressure of following orders, chasing after Robin and his gang, and even the Night Watchman. How hard would it be? Could she have done it? Certainly not. Since when had she ever thought about what it was like to be Guy? To have so much pressure and so many eyes on you at once? To be in love with someone … to be in love and be treated … She closed her eyes in guilt. She didn't want to think about how she treated Guy. Even though she told herself she had been doing it for the greater cause, she couldn't deny her actions had been horrid. Hurtful.

Maybe it was this emotion that sent her to his side now.

She turned back towards Guy, and kneeled lightly to the right of his crooked knee. Reaching out with her hand, she did what she had thought of before, covering his tense fist with her own. When he started at the feel of her cool flesh upon his heated skin, he looked at her in surprise … and pleasure.

Marian met his ocean-blue eyes with her own sea-green ones, and gave him what she hoped was a grateful smile.

"Thank you for doing that. Hood certainly wasn't feeling charitable. Thank you for ignoring your pride; while Hood behaved like a child, you behaved like a man."

When she started to speak, it was not her intention to berate Robin, her current fiancé. It just … slipped out. Because it was true. Robin took the chance to bait Guy, but Guy had … behaved admirably. Not respectively, never that. But he could have lost his temper, could have called his guards to arrest him. Yet, he did none of those things. And Robin was left looking like a reckless boy who didn't know when to quit.

Guy's chest seemed to puff up from her praise, and he quickly rised to his feet, holding her hand and gently tugging her to stand beside him.

"I need to speak with the representative. Maybe there's some way to convince him to give us more time." Guy spoke urgently.

"Marian …" his hand cupped her face lightly. Marian was briefly overwhelmed by his scent and the feel of his calloused fingers upon her cheek. But she ducked her head, and with a sigh Guy took a step back.

"Still we need to prepare the people for the worst." He looked at her searchingly, before seeming to decide something. "Will you help me, Marian?"

She smiled. "Of course. I'll begin to round up the women and children."

"Good." With a decisive nod of his head Guy spun around and left the room.

* * *

"He won't be swayed Marian. We have very little time left. It's time for you to leave." Guy made to grab her hand but Marian resisted, pulling away from his grip.

"No, Guy. You would not leave me when I was held hostage. I can not leave you here to suffer."

His face seemed to light up even as he struggled to realize the gravity of the situation they were now in.

"I can not ask you to do that Marian. Your life could still be spared. If I only knew you were safe…"

"You're not asking me, I'm telling you. I'm staying." she broke in, not wanting to hear his declarations of love. Not now.

* * *

"You're abandoning us." Marian was incredulous, and yet, her mind told her she shouldn't be surprised.

"I have no intention of abandoning you Marian. There is one way, we could leave together. If you become part of my family before sun down, if we were to … marry." Guy's hopeful expression tore at her. Marian really didn't want to acknowledge this Guy; this Guy that was so sweetly endearing. His rage she could handle, his anger, his scorn. But she could not resist his simple … _need. _

"Guy, I can't just … you can't expect me to …" Marian struggled for words. She honestly didn't know what to say. This whole time she'd told herself that what she felt for Robin eclipsed everything else. That their love was a love she could die for. But, here, in this moment with death so near she could … almost … see … a different future. Something very vague, and unknown, but present none the less. And even if her mind refused to give it life, her heart did. Somehow, someway this broken man who had no clue how to love (or even what love was) had managed to steal away into her heart.

"Is it such a difficult choice between death and becoming my wife?" Marian could see his heart hardening.

"It's not that simple, Guy! You know it isn't. Look at them!" She exclaimed, casting her hands out to the women and children huddling in the room. "I can't just leave them, Guy."

He took a deep breath. "It has to be before sun down."

* * *

"Whatever happens Marian, you have to marry Gibourne!" Will whispered furiously.

"Will! How can you suggest such a thing?! What about Robin?!" This conversation was in no way helping Marian's inner struggle. Robin was a good man, and would continue to be a good man without her. But Guy … Guy obviously needed someone, anyone.

"It doesn't matter, Robin would search the bloody world for you; you just have to stay alive!"

The thing is, Marian thought quietly, if I married Guy, I'm not sure I could leave him for Robin afterwards.

* * *

Guy, dragged Marian through the hall to the one corner that was not crowded by peasants or servants.

"We are out of time, what is your decision?" Marian could see his lips trembling, his tongue darting out to wet them nervously. There was a desperate pleading in his gaze that she wished she could help. But she knew she wasn't meant to.

"I'm sorry, Guy," his expression darkened before she even finished her explanation. "I can not leave these people on their own."

"You're staying?" Guy seemed so shocked … and disappointed.

"I can't leave them."

"Woman!" Guy ground out, and Marian flinched to hear the agony in that one word.

"Your willfulness will be your death" With that prophecy made he strode away from her his back stiff and his legs moving mechanically. Marian could not help the disappointment in her traitorous heart.

She had to admit it to herself now. Since she was about to die it wouldn't really matter. In the deepest part of herself she would admit that were she to die today … she would have been happy if it had been by Guy's side.

* * *

"Marian!"

The doors burst open and Guy waltzed in, wielding his sword like the triumphant black knight he was.

She should have known then. Should have realized that when her heart jumped in her throat and she smiled with joy, that her choice was already made.

"You came back." Marian, to her consternation, could not hide the delight in her voice.

"If I'm going to die, I'm going to die by your side."

Tears momentarily clouded her vision.

"To arms!" He roared, and the people of Nottingham swarmed around him in allegiance.

Marian raced up the stairs to meet him at the gate. When she was once again by his side, she gripped his forearm in support.

He looked back at her, his blue eyes clear and raging with their inner fire.

"Marry me now, and let it be the last thing we do. Let us steal that from them, at least."

Marian once again had no answer for him. But in lieu of the answer he so obviously wanted, Marian did something she had sworn since their illicit kiss (after her engagement to Robin Hood not before) that she would not do again. She raised her hand to his cheek, stroked the hair from his forehead. Then urgently grasped his neck and yanked him down the scant inches between their mouths for a quick, brief kiss.

She did not leave enough time to either enjoy the kiss or dwell on his taste before pulling back to lean her forehead against his. It was at this moment, when their eyes were connected and Marian swore he could see everything in her heart when the most vile sound was heard.

"GISBOURNE!"

* * *

It was very late in the night before all the staff had retired. The Sheriff had simply kept everyone up and awake that night, blaming this and that on every passing servant or guard. His yells could be heard clear across the court yard. But Marian waited still.

She waited because she had to see Guy, to speak with him. She knew he had been sent to track down Robin Hood once again, but this time she would not be deterred by her mind.

She knew it was closer to the morning, than night when she finally spied Guy walking the familiar corridors to his quarters. She decided to stay hidden at least until he had entered his room for a quarter of an hour before risking being seen. She was dressed in a black cape with a hood, hoping she could move by unseen by anyone left awake at this hour.

She tread as carefully and quietly as she had done when she was doing the righteous acts of the Night Watchman, and when she went to open the door that would bring her face to face with Guy she hesitated. This would certainly tip the scales between her two futures, towards which she did not know yet.

Was she truly ready? Ready to come clean? To admit, even to herself what it was she felt towards this man?

Probably not, no. But keeping quiet any longer would surely rend her in two.

She pushed the door open as silently as she could. She made the smallest opening possibly for her to slip in the room and let out as little light as possibly before closing the wooden door with an obscenely loud thunk in the stillness of the room. Only two candles were lit, each burning a small sphere of illumination on either side of Guy's bed.

Marian didn't see him in bed (thank the lord), but she thought she spied a flicker of light underneath the door leading to the cistern so she perched herself on the very end of his bed, as there no other chairs in the room, to wait.

It was not long, before the door slid open to reveal Guy. He was shirtless and half way intent on removing his brais. In alarm, but certainly not shock, Marian stood.

"Guy…"

His head jerked up from where he had been gazing, his hands trying to undo the laces of his pants in the dim light afforded by the candles.

"Marian, what are you-."

She lunged forward, catching him by surprise as her palm covered his mouth.

"Please, just… just let me speak." She spoke urgently, yet softly. She hoped her eyes conveyed what she meant.

Guy nodded quietly, bringing up his own hand to gently grasp her wrist and remove her fingers from his lips.

Disconcerted by his warm touch, and the resulting shivers that raised down her spine, she tugged her hand away turning towards a window (and more importantly, turning her back to him).

"How can I even begin to … explain?" She questioned the night air. Staring at the stars as if hoping for some supernatural intervention.

Guy remained, wisely, mute.

"My feelings for you … No. That is I have grown to … Confound it!" She whirled around, once again facing him.

That ended up being wrong too, as she gazed upon Guy's eager and yearning visage.

"Guy, at times, your rage and your intensity frighten me." His expression instantly darkened and he went to speak but she held up a hand, wordlessly asking for calm. His mouth closed with an audibly click.

"Your … your passion and ambition lead you to be harsh and, most of the time, cruel. When you act like this, like how you are around the Sheriff, I fear you. But …" Marian sighed tilting her head back to watch the shadow games the candles light played with one another.

"There are other times, times like today when I feel I see the real you … the real man inside. A good, decent man that is courageous and even tender." She returned her eyes to his face, seeing the fear, the shame, and the same tentative fledgling hope in his gaze.

"It is moments like these when I feel the strongest. When I feel … almost as if … as if I … I …" Marian's brain seemed to slow as she watched Guy set the third candle down on his dressing table and began to prowl forward. The light played over is skin and muscles, emphasizing the definition and strength that came with a man of his size. He stopped in front of her, and Marian wondered very briefly if the warm air spilling from her lips in delicate pants tickled the skin of his naked chest.

From her height she could see his pulse in the hollow at the base of his neck just above his collar bone. That was where her gaze remained fixed as she swallowed and tried her very best to remain focused.

"You … came back for me."

Guy raised his hand, gently touching her chin to tip her face up. He met her eyes straight on.

"I told Jasper that without you, my world may as well turn to ash." His voice was like rough velvet, and it went through her as if it had been his tongue rasping gently against her skin.

Marian's mind was blank. She'd been thinking about it all night, while she had been waiting. She'd been trying to think about Robin and Guy separately, as if each had nothing to do with other. Standing before Guy now did not make it any easier.

She shook her head to clear of the clouds that seemed to envelope her whenever she was around Guy.

Guy thought she was denying his declaration, once again.

With a growl, he turned away from her, pacing the length of his room.

"What do I have to do to prove myself to you?! Why do you find it so hard to believe in me?!" His voice was agonized and Marian could clearly see the emotional pain she was causing him all over his face.

"It's not that!" She protested vehemently, wanting to explain but not knowing how.

"Then what is it?!" Guy demanded, turning to face her, eyes blazing and body tense.

"I don't know," Marian cried out, the pressure finally becoming too much for her to handle as she collapsed to the floor, burying her face in her hands as tears began to stream from her eyes.

Guy was taken aback; he'd never seen such a strong response from Marian, not even during their ill-fated kiss. He was torn between wanting to know why she was so distressed about this particular matter and wanting to offer comfort to her.

The latter won out.

He kneeled by her side, mirroring the way she had kneeled before him earlier today. He could not describe how he felt in that moment when he saw her there, kneeling before him, smiling at him.

It wasn't that he had wanted to see her bow before him; that wasn't what Marian did. She didn't bow before anyone. She wasn't submissive. It was the fact that he felt he had finally done something that she could be proud of.

The fact that, in that moment, he felt like someone worthy of her.

Guy gathered Marian against him, fitting her head beneath the curve of his chin. He couldn't pretend to understand why she was so upset, but he could at least try to help.

"Shh … It's alright, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed."

She shook her head, sniffing indelicately as her nose was very runny.

"No. It's just I … have so many conflicting emotions about you Guy." Marian pulled back, hoping that by making eye contact she could convey her meaning better.

Her eyes were damp, his were desperate.

"You can be so sweet one moment, and then incredibly … frightening the other. I don't think I could love the man you are …" His whole body froze in distress, and Marian did her best to soothe him but stroking the bare skin of his chest right above his heart.

"I don't think I could love if you acted like you are when you're with the Sheriff all the time. It would be so much easier because I could say you're the bad guy. But … you're not. I see the good in you, the good you do your best to bury deep down."

She pulled away from him, completely frustrated with him, and herself.

"I see the man you could be, that you would be if you weren't working for the Sheriff. And I know … I could very easily love him."

"Well then help me!" Guy grasped her arms desperately. Wanting her to see, begging her to see _him. _Marian was startled by his ferocity, as her arms were clasped tightly in his hands and he brought her face scant centimeters away from his face.

"Wha-?"

"Help me become the man I can be! Help me be better than what I am."

Marian hung her head.

"It's not that simple Guy."

"No? How is it not? We could get married, you would be forever by my side to speak reason to me, to be my confidant when I am confused, and be my light in the darkness." His hands slip up from her arms, to cradle her head; he held her skull in the back of his palm with incredible tenderness and consideration.

Marian bowed under the weight of his passion, his sincerity. She could tell he didn't just want to be with her, but he believed he needed to be with her for redemption.

"Marrying me will not make all your problems disappear Guy. In fact, it could cause more than it will solve. And how do I know that you won't cage me in if we get married?"

Guy's heart pounded, because he could hear for once in her voice that she was thinking about marrying him very seriously.

"I know the urge for me would be there, to protect you from harm; I've realized by now though, my efforts towards that are pretty worthless." He almost smirked to see the way she smiled ruefully at his statement.

"I can not promise that I will never try to keep you out of danger. I can promise though, that when you have your heart set on something, I will do my best to help you follow through with it."

Hearing this, Marian straightened. She could see in his eyes that he meant it, at least at that moment. If they were to marry, and she could make Guy see the truth of the Sheriff's real nature and perhaps sway him to Robin's side … Guy would make a powerful ally on their team.

But could she really do that? First, there was no guarantee Guy would join their cause. Second, could she really ask him to put himself in such a dangerous situation? Though she did not love him, she did care for him; to see him hurt, wounded, even dead because of her … it would be unbearable.

She took a deep breath, sliding her hands up to gently caress his wrists. She stared into his stormy eyes, now a darkened grey-blue to match the turbulence of his feelings. She wondered what he saw in her own eyes, because his breath quickened the tiniest bit in response to her touch.

"Give me a week Guy. One week, and one week only starting tomorrow. By the end of that week, you will have your answer."

His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned his forehead against her own.

"There will not be a time limit set on my answer," she continued. "If I decide to marry you, we may be wed as soon as possible."

He took s shuddering breath before pulling away from her to look into her eyes again. She could see the question in his gaze.

"This will be different from the last time, I swear it. Last time, I felt I was under duress." He hung his head, and Marian knew he was remembering all the times he had offered to 'protect her' by marrying her.

"This time, it will be own choice, with no influence other than my own feelings." She wrapped her arms around him then, giving him a short, tight squeeze about his middle before releasing him and moving to stand from their spot on his floor.

He rose with her, clutching her hands in an almost anxious manner. Marian saw he was trying to gauge if she spoke the truth, or if she would just disappear into the night and pretend this conversation had never taken place. She felt guilt, that at one point in their acquaintance, that is exactly the type of thing she might have done.

Not this time.

"The only thing I ask for is privacy. This is a decision I will wrestle with for quite some time. Please, do not come to visit me until I send word for you."

She cupped his cheek, smiling at him in what she hoped was an encouraging manner.

"One week."

Guy held her hand against his face, before turning his head to press a light, non-intrusive kiss to her palm. Marian shivered to feel the stubble of his jaw line rasping against her skin.

"One week," Guy repeated in a tone that suggested that one week would feel like ten years.

And then she fled.


	2. Chapter 2

Marian was trying to be honest with herself. That was what she was going to be from now on. Honest. After the new day had dawned over her confessions to Guy, Marian had been tempted to run away from the situation. Claim a headache to be excused from the morning meal, perhaps go on a ride through the forest in hopes of a rendez vous with Robin …

She was ashamed of her own cowardice. It would not be a crime to marry Guy, though it certainly may seem that way to Robin and his gang. For a few moments she vainly agonized over what the others would think of her if she married Gisborne, over the villagers, the very villagers she had worked so hard to defend. What would they think of her marrying their tormentor …? But she couldn't allow herself to think like that. Because if she was right, and she was beginning to think she was, then there was hope. Hope for Guy, and hope for England.

Perhaps.

* * *

It was hard, oh it was so hard, but she did not seek council in the week that followed. She did not attempt to contact Robin, she did not even go riding for fear the temptation would be too great. She also avoided Guy; not because she regretted her decision, or because she thought seeing him would make it more difficult, but because she did not want to give him false hope should she decide otherwise. In turn, it seemed, he obeyed her plea for privacy. It was more than Robin had ever done for her, she thought wryly, then winced. It was not that Robin was necessarily inconsiderate, he just … well, alright, he was inconsiderate at times. Yet, he was also rambunctious, and ridiculous, and youthful and light. He was childhood laughter and spring sunshine, loyalty and passion and fervor with all the spontaneity and impetuousness of love.

In comparison, Guy seemed inhibited and dull. But the heat she had seen in his eyes as he stared at her … Robin had never quite looked at her that way before; as a starving man with a feast laid before him. She couldn't decide whether it intrigued or alarmed her. She knew she should be insulted, maybe even disgusted, as true Ladies were unaffected by such things. However, in the few, brief kisses her and Robin had shared, she had long before decided to come to her own conclusions regarding the lusts of the flesh.

At the beginning of their acquaintance, Marian's skin had positively crawled at the thought of Guy; but then as time had passed, and a certain camaraderie between them grew, she felt more than a little companionship between them. It would not be so bad to be married to him, surely; since he so obviously thought the world of her. In truth, that is not what had frightened Marian in relation to marriage with Guy; no, it had been more closely related to the fact that Guy seemed to worship her. He'd set her so high on a pedestal that she feared marriage to her would only be a constant battle to show him she was only human. Human, flesh and blood and bone, with weaknesses and faults just like everyone else. Convincing him he could not gain salvation to heaven through her would be difficult.

She wondered briefly what it would take to convince him … that was a goal for another day, however. Today was the sixth day of their deal. It was time.

* * *

As Marian saddled her horse, Gypsy, she lingered in front of her mare's face. She remembered very clearly the day Guy had presented her with the horse. He had seemed so happy to give her something that pleased her… that would only go so far, though. She hoped with time, maybe it could go just far enough.

Getting past the guards near the borders of the forest was no feat, a well thrown stone here and there sent them running to investigate and Marian waltzed in the forest unhindered. That would be the simplest feat of the afternoon.

* * *

As always, Marian was greeted with rousing calls from the Hood camp; it was pleasant to see Little John's smiling face as he approached the horses flank to hover protectively as she lowered herself to the ground.

"Lady Marian," he boomed boisterously. "What brings you here?"

She smiled, handing him her reigns with a quiet thanks as he went to tie her horse to one of the surrounding trees. Djaq and Will jogged forwards to greet her with hugs as Robin sauntered over with his careless, smug swagger before swinging her up into his arms. With a giggling cry she clutched at him as he swung her around and around, tottering on her feet when he abruptly set her down.

"If it isn't the beautiful Marian …" He said joyfully.

Marian only forced a smile before hugging him briefly again. She pretend to cough drily before leaning against Robin's chest.

"Robin," she grated, purposely making her voice husky, "would you mind getting me some water? I'm a bit thirsty from my ride." She dangled the empty canteen from one finger. As she'd hoped, ever attentive, Robin took the canteen and jogged off in the direction of the spring the camp used for their water supply. She only had moments to explain herself to the gang, and set to it.

She whirled around, and quickly gained everyone's attention.

"Alright, we don't have long. Please, I need to speak with you, quickly about a very urgent matter." She spoke as fast as she could without tripping over the words.

Much frowned, "Shouldn't Robin be here?"

She sliced through the air with her palm, "No, I sent him away because I already know what his reaction to this idea will be. And we need to take a vote."

"Are you in danger Marian?" Will asked, a concerned look on his face.

Marian softened a bit, "No, I'm not Will. Thank you for asking. No," she stated again, firmly. "I'm not under duress or being threatened." She smiled ironically. "I merely have received another marriage proposal."

"From that scoundrel Gisborne, no doubt." Much scoffed. "Not to worry Marian, we'll take care of it."

"No," she practically shouted, shocking everyone except Djaq who merely raised her brows. "T-that is, I have a plan, I think. But I need to explain, and I have to do it quickly before Robin returns, so please just listen."

When she could see there would be no interruptions, Marian began.

"I believe, if I were to marry Gisborne, perhaps, in time … that is, if we were to marry I believe I could persuade Gisborne to our side." When again they said nothing, merely stared in what she recognized as dawning horror, she forged on. "We can't keep on the way we have, every attempt we've made to contact the King has been thwarted by the Sheriff. We need help, someone else on the inside besides me. Someone with more connections to the Sheriff. Let's face it, Guy would be perfect. And …" She took a deep breath, steeling herself. "He may be the enemy, but he is still a man. A man with feelings and desires, and he has made it very clearly that he would do anything for me."

Much opened his mouth, no doubt to protest, and she quickly cut him off. "It will no doubt take time, but only God knows how long it will take us to eventually reach the King. Even if we did finally get a message past the Sheriff, it might come too late. We have to do something, and it needs to be now. It's not a guarantee," she paused, making eye contact with everyone. "But, I believe it's the best chance we've got. Now," she sighed before spreading her hands out in front of herself. "What do you think?"

Her prompt question was met with silence. It seemed that each robber was thinking deeply on her suggestion; either that, or they were in shock. Marian waited impatiently, they surely only had minutes before Robin returned from the spring.

"I hate to rush you, but we need to put the matter to a vote."

They raised their eyes to hers, and they all seemed torn. Torn between what they believed would be a betrayal of their leader and what they thought was best for England. She knew the feeling well.

"Well, I say we find another solution. No doubt, Robin has something up his sleeve." Much declared confidently before striding to Marian's side. He clapped his hand on her shoulder, meeting her blue eyes with his. "We should find another way Marian."

"That is your vote." She said nodding, before turning away from him and looking to the other members.

"Djaq?" She prompted, seeing the growing resolve in the girl's eyes. Djaq turned to Will, then John before facing Marian again.

Djaq nodded towards Marian, before saying gravely "You have my support." Much turned to her in surprise.

"You can't be serious!" He exclaimed.

Djaq did not respond. She merely shrugged her shoulders before staring down into the earth.

Will paced back and forth, the leaves rustling in protest before giving heaving a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry, Much. I can't see another way around it." He faced Marian. "It is the best plan we've had."

Marian nodded to him. She hoped they all realized that she wasn't disturbed or upset. She'd made her peace with this. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have been there anyway.

"John?" She knew this would be hardest for him, excluding Robin of course. John saw himself as a protector, and right now, she understood he felt as if he was tossing her to the wolves.

The big man sighed, bowing his head briefly before coming to her side as well.

"I don't like this," he said clearly belligerently. She choked on a laugh.

"I don't think anyone could say this is ideal. But, honestly, and please, take this to heart. All of you." She looked pointedly at Much. "I know what I'm doing. I'm sad, of course I am, for Robin and I. This is for the good of everyone. I know Guy won't harm me; he is not as bad as you all think. He will care for me, as best as he knows how." She smiled up at John. "Please, do not feel as if you are abandoning me. I know you all will be watching out for me. It's been decided. Tomorrow, I will go to Guy and accept his proposal. Please, make sure Robin does not interfere." They all nodded in agreement, and Much, dear Much, had tears in his eyes.

She hugged each member of the team, and just as she was pulling out of Djaq's arms Robin appeared through the trees, lifting the newly filled canteen high above his head.

"And to what," Robin huffed as he reappeared in front of her, grinning happily. "Do we owe the pleasure of your company, my dear?" Marian hugged herself to him, taking the canteen and drinking deeply. When she finished she smiled at Robin.

"I merely had the afternoon free of the Sheriff's scrutiny and took the opportunity to spend it in the pleasant company of friends." Robin studied Marian, at once feeling there was something amiss. Her expression gave nothing away and she immediately moved to the inner circle of the camp. Seating herself with Djaq and Will, she smiled up at Robin, indicating the spot across from her. Robin shrugged the little niggle of doubt away, she was in no distress.

That night, everyone laughed more than they had in months. Marian danced around the campfire with Much and Robin, and Will. Djaq danced with John, and Will, and Much, then Will again. They told stories and remembered past times of adventure. When it came time for Marian to return to the castle for a good night's rest the whole gang watched her ride away with tears in their eyes, save for Robin, who remained clueless and happy. For the moment.

* * *

That morning, the sun rose on a new day. Marian woke from her bed reluctantly, so comfortably warm and blissfully unaware. She lay flat, staring up at the gauzy fabric draping the canopy of her bed. She had a brief moment of absolute panic. Her muscles locked, her heart stopped, and her lungs seized. This is how her maid found her when she entered the room.

"Oh! Miss!" Rosie was so startled she hardly knew what to do. She rushed to the Lady's side, pulling her torso up fro, the bed and pounding her back with a tight fist. The Lady Marian gasped briefly before holding a hand up to signal she was fine.

Rosie back away hastily, not knowing if she'd overstepped her bounds or not. The Lady Marian raised her head, and gasped out a thank you. Rosie nodded in acknowledgement before hesitantly going about getting the Lady's wardrobe for the day picked out.

"What's your name?" Rosie turned at the sound of the young woman's voice. She eyed Marian with a critical eye before answering in a more brusque tone. "Rosalynn, Ma'am. But friends call me Rosie."

"Rosie … are you married?" Marian's head was bowed as she perched on the edge of her bed, staring at the wooden floorboards.

"Yes, Ma'am. Been married since I was a young rose of a girl." Rosie smiled, remembering the handsome you her husband had been, then recalling how nervous he had been when he asked for her hand. They'd hardly no one another then.

"Were you … in love with your husband? Before you married?" Marian's voice was contemplative and Rosie again took a moment to observe the young woman. Though she seemed well past marrying age, she was a beauty.

"I think not Ma'am." Rosie laid out a fine blue gown she thought would complement the girl's coloring nicely. "If I may inquire, why do you ask?"

Marian sighed, lifting her head to gaze out the paned glass of her window. "I'm accepting a proposal today."

Rosie had been brushing out the dress when the young woman said this, and paused her work.

"Ah. And you be havin' doubts Ma'am?"

She shook her head, red tresses flying about haphazardly. "Not necessarily doubts. Just …"

Rosie clucked her tongue, before rising to face Lady Marian. "You be wantin' your freedom then?"

Marian startled and glanced at the older woman's face. It was softened with wisdom, her cheeks flushed with mirth and eyes twinkling.

"I remember my own time, when I had to accept a lad. I was a fiercely independent girl, no one could ever tell me right from left, I had to do it on my own. Stubborn and willful as an old mule." She cackled heartily. "Good thing I met a lad just as stubborn as I. 'Else I might've been runnin' forever."

"Have you been … happy? Even though you didn't love him?" Marian's eyes were lost and uncertain.

Rosie looked at her thoughtfully. "It takes more than love to make a marriage work. Oft' more than not, you're too busy workin' or fightin' to notice if it's there or not. When I married my Henry … we were as different as night and day. Always bickerin' after one thing or 'nother. Or lovin'." Her smile was wry as Lady Marian blushed and looked away. "Sooner or later, you tend to notice a softening 'o some sort. You're happy when they're by your side, and lonely when they're not. You start wantin' to make a joke or trick just to see 'em laugh." Old Rosie placed a light hand on one of Marian's clenched fists. The worried girl's eyes met her own, and she smiled encouragingly and patted her hands. "Love will come miss, don't you worry. It may not be a whirlwind love, or a heartbreaking love. But it will be love all the same."

Rosie left off to continue her morning chores, leaving the younger maids to bustle in and dress Marian.

Marian thought on Old Rosie's words all morning. When the afternoon had passed, and the sun began to lower itself from its height in the sky, Marian walked among the castle's gardens. She breathed deeply to gather her thoughts, before turning and summoning one of the castle guards with a wave of her hand.

He gave a deep bow as he approached.

"Would you send for Sir Guy of Gisborne? Tell him Lady Marian is waiting in the gardens."

The guard nodded in acquiescence, before bowing out again.

It was several moments before Guy arrived. By then the sun was nearly gone from the sky, and Marian was observing the darkening sunset with subdued pleasure.

She heard the crunch of the grass beneath his boots, and the whisper of the black leather before she saw him. She waited, not wanting to be the first to speak and break the peaceful stillness surrounding them. She imagined he was observing her, for he remained several steps behind her for a while before resuming his approach and standing to the right of the stone bench she was seated on.

Yet her face remained turn towards the sun, eyes closed as she enjoyed the last passing seconds of warmth on her face.

"I-I'm not sure… what it is you would like me to do." Guy's deep rumbling voice oddly didn't seem out of place in the garden.

Marian did not say anything as she simply lifted her right hand and extended it towards him. She was pleasantly surprised to feel his warm, rough, bare hand clasp her own. Secretly, she'd always despised those leather gloves. She'd always felt it was part of his act, part of how he distanced himself from everyone. But not from her, she amended. Never her. Today, she'd found that place inside her heart that was meant for him. She'd cleared away a little space and clutter; pushing away memories of Robin in the hopes that Guy would at least have a little room in her heart. Like Rosie had said, it may not be heart-stopping or fairytale worthy, but it was love all the same. Marian had hope that there would be love in this marriage. She'd have to work at it that was for sure. She'd have to go against her natural willfulness, and avoid being judgmental. The only way this was ever going to work was if at least one of them swallowed their pride; or else it would be a never ending battle.

She tugged her hand lightly, and Guy sat on the bench beside her. She turned to him and a lightly fragrant breeze drifted their way, lifting her hair and bringing it across her cheek. She watch his enraptured expression as he gently tucked the curl away from her face. His face hear, seemed so sincere. Marian had to admit she had worried more than once that the only reason he chased after was because of Robin. Maybe that was how it started at first. She believed now though, that he loved her.

Well, as much as Guy could love anyone.

Cradling his hand between her own, she sealed her fate.

"Ask me."

Guy hesitantly took his hand from the silken haven of her hands, reaching into the pocket of his trousers. He rotated himself, lowering to his knees on the grassy ground in front of her bench. He held out his fist, before opening his palm and revealing the new ring that lay within it.

Marian was surprised at first, then disappointed in herself. She'd never given any thought to the ring he had first given her. It had been heavy gold, laden with precious stones. It had felt like a shackle on her hand. For some reason, she had expected the same ring. She had once again underestimated Guy. Whether he'd gotten rid of it because of the bad memories it represented or simply because he thought she would want a different ring, it didn't matter.

Because she loved this ring.

She wasn't sure why she reacted so strongly to the sight of it, but she did. It was by no means small, but it wasn't extravagant. Marian was grateful for that. It was a simple white gold band, with diamonds, in the shape of a flower.

"If you don't like it, or you already have one you'd prefer you don't have to wear this one; I can return it easily." Guy offered nervously. Honestly, he was more than a little unnerved with himself. He never got this anxious, except with Marian. Marian made him feel like he was 8 and 10 again, as if he had never been near a woman before. He was shaking in his leather armor.

"NO," Marian gasped, snatching the ring from his hand. "Don't you dare."

At first, Guy was shocked. He stared at Marian clutching the ring to her chest protectively for a moment before he began to grin.

Marian watch the most handsome smile appear on Guy's face. He no longer looked serious or angry, he looked simply … content. Two dimples appeared on either side of his smile, and Marian decided it made him look almost boyish.

"May I?" Guy gestured towards the hand clutching the ring, and Marian hesitantly returned it.

"Marian, will you marry me?"

Marian exhaled shakily.

"Yes."


End file.
